


水深深处

by SilverSpring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers Tower, BAMF JARVIS, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, JARVIS aint got time for your bullshit, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood Tony Stark, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Protective Avengers, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, The Avengers are kinda dickish at first, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Hates Water, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, but it's mostly just a hella lot of angst, but they see the error of their ways, fear of water, pool-scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring
Summary: 复仇者们想要一个游泳池，Tony可以帮忙搞定这个。他可以。这个想法不会让他产生可怕的，深入骨髓的恐惧。一点都不会。（而也许这番否认会使事情变得糟糕得多）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Deep Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421137) by [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers). 



Steve从来没真正注意过大厦里没有浴缸。没有人注意过（也许除了Natasha——毕竟那个女人什么都知道）。这没什么，Stark/复仇者大厦就是只有使用淋浴的地方。

事实上，他想到过这个，大概是在和其他人一起搬进大楼的前几个星期。他那时在给Thor解释四十年代的定量配给，说到如果有人想要泡澡，他们能用的只有大概几英寸的蓄水量。Thor，当然了，他看起来被吓坏了，然后告诉Steve如果阿斯加德人想要泡澡，非得有个能装下Bilshnipe那么大的浴缸才行——管他那是什么东西——但有那么一刻Steve心想着：我想念泡澡。

 

他是准备去问问Tony来着，尝试着以此作为破冰契机，作为搬进来之后第一次终于和他进行一场友好的对话。但是复仇者警报突然就响了起来，让Steve把形成的念头抛到了脑后，然后就忘了这事儿了。

回头想想，Steve真的希望他能记得。

 

两周前：

“Tony，你知道再有一个多星期就是Nat的生日了，对吧？”Clint在Tony徘徊在公共休息室里喝着今早的第三杯咖啡时问道。

半个房间外的男人顿住了，转过脸怀疑地看着Clint。

“…我有预感接下去的话会有点儿奇怪，”Tony小心地打量着，“我不知道是该感到兴奋还是害怕了。”

“哦，你会爱死这个的！”Clint笑道，厚颜无耻的笑容丝毫没有让Tony感觉好一些。

“你知道，Natasha一直很喜欢游泳，这简直就是她的guilty pleasure了，她就是如此喜欢这个，我也不知道为什么。但——我在想你能不能在大厦里建个游泳池之类的？她一定会喜欢，你知道的。”Clint带着期待的笑容看着Tony，手指在桌面上敲打着。

Tony极力保持着脸色镇静如常——因为他能感受到熟悉的焦虑感在肚子里翻滚着，那股对冷水顺着脊柱流下来的挥之不去的恐惧突然间卷土重来了。他紧张地用手摩挲着后脖颈，然后很快重新喝起了咖啡，为了保证他的脸色不会泄露任何秘密。

 

操他妈的水。Natasha就他妈非得要喜欢玩水。

 

“所以，你怎么想，Stark？愿意把你的钱花在好事儿上吗？哦，天呐，我等不及要看看她的表情了，这一定是无价的——她一定会竭力抑制她的——”

“我们…我的意思是，我们一定要这样做吗？这可是个大工程——游泳池都很…大。还得要布置各种管道之类的东西，那，嗯，那是个大麻烦。”Tony倒豆子一样地说，笨拙地摸索着他的马克杯，绝望地等着他的咖啡快点做好。他能感觉到Clint的眼神快把他后背盯出洞来，而那见鬼的冰水的感觉依然缠绕在他脖子上消散不去。

那不是真的，蠢货，他冲自己咒骂道，都是你脑子里的。我们现在好好地站在大厦里，浑身干燥。

Tony感觉到Clint停顿了一下，他显然没想到Tony会拒绝他。“我知道这是个大工程，但这可是Natasha。她忍受我们这么久，她值得拥有这些。而且老实说这对你而言根本就不难——钱对Stark来说根本就不是个问题，对吗？你自己说过的，我很确定你一定能花得起这个钱。”他说着，声音就和往常一样放松，但是语调里明明白白地带上了鄙夷。

Tony畏缩了一下，庆幸着他现在背对着Clint所以他没法看见。这一切都是他自找的。如果他能有勇气花更多的时间和他们在一起，他们也许就能理解他。

“Clint，这不是钱的问题——” Tony安静地开口说道，试着找出一个让他听起来不会像个懦夫的方式解释这个。

不幸的是，Clint打断了他，看起来不仅仅是生气了。Tony叹了口气，看来他们马上就要来一场那种经典对话了。

“如果不是因为钱，那是因为什么？你就是不喜欢做点好事？这是我们的好朋友的生日，Stark。也许你能花上那么一分钟别这么摆土豪的谱，然后真正为其他人着想一次。”Clint抢白道，把手里抓着的叉子用力扔进面前的麦片碗里。他瞪着Tony，都没费心收一收脸上不屑的表情。

Tony反驳的话语几乎要脱口而出，准备好反击这些朝他泼的恶毒的脏水。但这才是早上，他真的很累。他感觉又湿又冷，真的不想来一场这样大规模的争吵。不是现在。

“好的，好的Clint。对不起，你是对的。我会——我会安排好的。”Tony垂头丧气地小声说着，用手掌揉了揉眼睛迈步离开了。咖啡可以再找别的时间喝。

他听见Clint在他离开房间时在他背后喊着什么——听起来又困惑又懊悔，放在任何一天Tony没准儿都会回头反击——但说实话，Tony真他妈累了，而他压根儿不在乎。他三天没有睡觉，忙着制作一种给Clint和Natasha的新型战服。在战场上他们是唯一的两个毫无保护的人类，Tony是真的一直很担心。就在上周，Clint毫无防备地被飞溅的榴弹碎片割破了那身神盾局发的劣质制服，弹片几乎刺穿了一个器官。

这种事情不可以再发生了，有Tony在就不行。所以他连着两个晚上加班加点，研究出了一种新型的钛拉丝制服给他们俩。

他真希望能去找Bruce说说这个。Bruce会理解他的——Bruce对他很好。Bruce不会在Tony做出一些让人无法理解的事情时像其他人那样朝他大吼，像是别人触碰他的时候惊慌地躲开，或者拒绝在下雨天参与一些集体活动。不过这个冬天似乎一直都在下雨，所以看起来好像他就是故意要不合群。

但是Bruce去新德里忙一个为期四个月的项目了，所以Tony失去了一个实验室的伙伴，还有一个朋友。

 

在Tony迅速逃开的时候Steve进来了，困惑地看着他离开的背影，然后朝Clint挑起了眉毛。而他已经转头继续吃起了自己的早餐 。

“别问我。就是Stark突然又变得诡异起来了。”

 

六天前：

现在时间是凌晨5:18，天空黑沉沉的，唯一的亮光就是水面之下诡异流动着的波光。建筑工人刚刚完工离开了，留下了一个崭新的闪着光的艺术级游泳池，看起来如此沉静又安详。

仅仅只是看着那天杀的东西就让Tony想吐。

这是为了Natasha。你就不能别那么自私哪怕一分钟，让别人享受点什么吗？

在Tony和那可怕的注满含氯液体的死亡陷阱中间有一道厚厚的玻璃将他们隔开，但这仍然让他濒临崩溃。都不是说他会失足掉下去——就仅仅因为那东西就在那。等待着，预谋着有一天有人会来大厦里，试图——试图——

 

他颤抖着拿手捂住了额头。总有一天他会爆发一场惊天动地的恐慌，但不是今天。今天是Natasha的生日，他不想让大家的注意力都被转移到他自己身上。

 

“谢谢你，Tony。”

他被打开的灯吓了一跳，猛地后退撞上了身后的玻璃。半秒之后，他的大脑跟上身体，意识到：不，不是入侵者。他很好，他很冷静。这只是Steve，带着担忧的表情看着他，一只手向前伸着，好像要抓住他站稳。

“老天，Rogers，预警一下行吗？”Tony轻笑着跌跌撞撞走过伸过来的手边，好像这东西会要灼伤他似的。他转过头，确保眼神再也不会落在那游泳池上。

“嘿，抱歉，我不是想要吓坏你——”

“我没有被吓坏，Steve，我知道你觉得我像娇花一样脆弱，一阵微风就能吹倒，但我比那好得多。”Tony嘶声说道，突然感觉困倦和饥饿一起向他袭来，将他的情绪瞬间洗成了愤怒。他知道现在冲Steve发脾气很不公平，但是他不想管，他太累——太紧绷了。

反正他们早就恨死他了。

 

Steve半途愣住了，他看起来很受伤，随后收回了手，用那种每个人都用得炉火纯青乐此不疲的鄙夷的目光轻蔑地看着他。

“我搞不懂，Tony，我只是… 上帝啊，为什么你一定要这么——”

“哦，我想想——烦人，无用，粗鲁，自私，或者任何你们过去习惯于用来中伤我的——”

“我想说的是难搞，但是没错，还有所有你说的那些，”Steve眯起眼睛，“我下来是想告诉你我醒着，你刚好也醒着，所以我想对你花心思为大家建造一个游泳池表达感谢。而我刚好撞上了Tony Stark标志性的烂脾气，莫名冲我吼叫着就因为我问他是否还好！我真的在试着跟你和睦相处，但你这样让这一切都变得无比艰难。”

Tony想要大喊，想要尖叫，想要冲Steve嘶吼出真相，告诉他当他被他最糟糕的噩梦当头侵袭的时候他有权力发一发他的“烂脾气”。

但反正他们也不会在乎。没有人甚至有那么一点点喜欢他。

 

“晚安，Rogers。”Tony转过身背对着游泳池和Steve，一句多余的话都没说。然后他走上楼直接去了工作间。他没打算睡觉——那只会让他再次陷入噩梦中，那些被手牢牢钳住动弹不得，肺里被灌满水的噩梦。

 

**

 

“哦，老天。伙计们…这太棒了。谢谢你们。”Natasha在Thor，Clint，和Steve带她参观当天早上刚建好的崭新的游泳池时屏住了呼吸。Steve看了她一眼，笑了起来。

“你早就知道了，对不对？”

“是啊——从你们第一天动工起就知道了，不过这依然让人很感动。”她说着轻笑了起来，然后甩掉衬衫露出底下穿着的黑色的泳衣，俯身跳入水池中，优雅得就像一只天鹅。

其他人也跟着跳了下去，溅起一阵阵巨大的水花，就好像掉进了欢笑的海洋里似的。

“所以Tony不能来吗？”Natasha问道，注意到Clint和Steve的脸色突然变得有些严厉。

“看样子是的。但是话说回来，谁在乎他。我们有个超棒的游泳池，而且他显然搞了一大堆我们可以试试看的新功能！”Steve告诉她，她笑着看着他脸上全然的孩子般的兴奋。

Steve不明白为什么Tony愿意花大力气给他们建游泳池，却拒绝和他们一起玩耍。但是Clint说他从一开始还得尽力说服Tony来同意这个点子，所以也许这只是另一个Tony式的“扔点钱就走”的案例罢了。

Steve叹了口气。他真的希望他能更了解那个男人一点——但他有时候真的十分难搞。Tony拒绝在社交活动上加入他们，他每次都在有人试着触碰他的时候逃开，拒绝谈论自己的私人生活，就好像他们对他来说都是陌生人。这真是太让人困惑了，Steve想破脑袋都不知道到底是因为什么。

然后Thor直直地冲他俯冲下来——然后Steve再次忘了所有的这些事情。

**

几个小时之后，他们都回到了公共休息室，发现Tony蜷缩着在看动画片。他在听到他们的声音之后转过身，然后冲Natasha笑了笑。Natasha回给他一个笑容，尽管她对于他早先没有加入他们还是有点生气。而剩下的人没什么要原谅他的打算，Clint完全是在瞪视着他，随后转身加入厨房里的Steve和Thor。Tony感受到了他的目光，他的笑容减弱了些，但他还是转过脸冲Natasha保持僵住的微笑。

“好了，首先，生日快乐，无限祝福，巴拉巴拉的——但那些都不重要。这个才重要。”Tony小声叨叨着，温柔地牵过她的手带着她坐了下来。

当她照做之后，他从身边拿出了一个细长的包裹，然后交给了Natasha，眼里闪着光。

她接过来撕开包装，然后张大了嘴瞪着它。

包装底下躺着七把俄式的死亡之翼刀，每把都是由俄罗斯最好的五金店打造的。这得花上好几千刀，而且这是市面上最好的刀具了。在她的人生里，Natasha只搞到过一把袖珍的死亡之翼，那还是她多年前从一个受害者手里偷来的。

她抬头看着他，完全震住了。她突然间觉得词穷，Tony Stark使她彻底哑口无言了。操。他。的。

 

“我想再对这些东西做点修改，你知道的，升级一下让你用得更顺手些，在工作中也能派上用场——但我想让你先看看原版再决定你想不想改造它们。”他解释着，拿出最小的一把好奇地打量着。

他看起来好快乐，仅仅只是因为她表现出喜欢他的礼物，Natasha觉得心里一暖。媒体的某些人，包括她自己，把他写成一个爱炫耀的自恋狂，而Tony Stark比那要温柔多了。

她感到有些愧疚，这居然花了她那么久才意识到。她思索着关于他的报告是不是需要重新评估。

“谢谢你，Tony。”她悄声说，然后猝不及防地把他拉近了一个怀抱。他的手臂僵住了，然后有点尴尬地环上了她的肩膀。再一次的，她的良心不安地振动起来——他是有多么缺乏肢体接触才能让他根本不知道别人拥抱他时他应该怎么做？

“别客气，这不是什么大不了的。”他喃喃道，下巴在她肩膀上抖动着。

“闭嘴，Stark。我知道这些东西有多稀缺，有多难找。你无法理解我有多感谢你，这真是我收到过的最棒的生日礼物了。”她说道，Tony退开来偷偷看向她的眼睛，想知道她说的是否是真的（重申一遍关于良心那之类的事情——难道真的有人如此残忍地欺骗过他，让他现在需要自己琢磨每句话的真实性吗？）

“真的吗？比游泳池还棒？”

“当然。不过我们在泳池里玩耍的时候是真的很想念你。”Natasha补充道，仔细审视着他。但他依然保持着那副表情，滴水不漏。

Tony叹了口气，把一只手伸进了头发里，然后向厨房里的Steve瞟了一眼，Steve正笑着看着Thor试图用眼睛打开一听啤酒。

“是啊…我知道你们是。”他含糊地说，悲伤地笑着回过头来。

“我知道Steve也很想你。”她说，了然地挑了挑眉，窃笑着看着Tony红了脸移开了目光。

“什么？不，他才没有，我的意思是，我们几乎都不怎么说话——他大部分时候都只会冲我大吼。”Tony急切地说，双手绞紧，在Natasha爆发出笑声的时候玩笑般地撞了撞她，然后在她从她的礼物盒子里挥出一把刀邪恶地逼近的时候立马举手投降。

“老实说他是有点搞不懂你。你总是惹着他，激怒他，这让他真的很有压力——但他内心依然非常在乎你的。你是他的团队的一员，而我们在一起生活了这么久，足够他瞥见你那高高竖起的防备下是一个什么样的人，这足够让他愿意继续尝试了。而且我抓到他偷偷打量你的屁股的次数多到我想把他塞去神盾的课程里好好进修一下什么是恰当的工作场合礼仪。”

Tony突然被空气呛住了，而Natasha只是笑了笑，然后又严肃起来。

“就只是…你根本没给我们任何机会，Tony。Steve想更好地了解你，Clint和Thor也是。但你就只是…很疏远。现下这是我跟你进行过的最长时间的正常对话了。而这很棒，我很喜欢你。你送了我这么精美这么稀有的道具，你表现得如此真实而令人吃惊，一点都没有之前那种混蛋样。我只是希望你能更多地像现在这样。”Natasha承认道，带着悲伤的笑容看着他的眼睛。

Tony安静了几秒钟，然后他叹了口气，再次把手伸到头发里。

“我希望我能，Natasha。我真心希望。但——有些…有些关于我的事情。这让一切变得好艰难。”Tony安静地回答，移开对视的目光盯着他自己的大腿。

她试探性地将他的一只手抓到了自己的手心里。

“我们是你的队友，我们知道你有些问题，我们都有。Steve畏寒，Clint不喜欢人多的环境，我——我…我无法忍受小孩哭闹。我们都有自己的难题，但我们会互相帮助，Tony。”她真诚地说道。

他盯住她看了一小会儿，然后张开嘴，像是要开始讲一个故事——然后Clint决定是时候插进他们俩的聊天。他把自己甩到沙发上来，挤到Natasha腿边。

“哦哦哦，这是死亡之翼？我操，Tony，你一定因为把我们扔在游泳池里感到愧疚大发了，看看你花了多大的功夫来弥补。”Clint调笑着，Natasha闭上眼睛咽回去一声咆哮。Tony僵住了，他的肩膀防备地耸起来，然后那副糟糕透顶的应对狗仔的笑容就这样出现在了他脸上。

“是啊，关于那件事情我很抱歉，Clint。我在实验室里还有事，所以我得回去了…对，回头见。生日快乐，Natasha。”他急匆匆地说完，走之前在Natasha的肩头轻柔地拍了拍，然后起身离开。

Steve来到客厅加入了他们，他热切地注视着Tony，然后在他和Natasha中间不停地来回扫视着。

“晚安，Tony。”Natasha在他身后喊着，他转过身，终于冲她露出一个真心的笑容，然后急匆匆地下楼了。

他消失的下一秒，她就狠命掐住了Clint手臂上一处特别敏感的神经，用快要杀人的目光看着他。

“操他的，Clint，我们刚要说点什么！然后你就来捣乱，说他只是因为感到愧疚就送了我如此了不得的贴心的礼物！你这个彻头彻尾的蠢货，Barton。如果你再多说一句话，我就用这些精美的小刀割开你的喉咙。”她咆哮着，用力掐得更紧了些，满意地看到Clint在她的掌控下尖叫着。

“他…我是说——他说了些什么…嗯，你觉得他，你觉得他有点喜欢你吗？”Steve在她左边突然说道，而Natasha只是恼怒地翻了个白眼。

男人。

“认真的吗，Steve？那个男人就跟我聊了一次天，你就自动觉得他认为我很火辣？”她谴责道，看着Steve立刻涨得通红的带着点羞愧的脸，像只被抓到在偷偷啃坏家具的狗狗，“不，他没有‘喜欢’我——别担心了Steve，你还有机会的。而且话说回来，我觉得他对你的心意一点都不比你对他的少。”她告诉他，手仍然牢牢地钳着Clint的肩膀。

Steve咬了咬嘴唇，盯着Tony刚刚坐着的地方。

“我们得想点办法。他明显有事瞒着我们——但我们从来都没试过让他坦诚聊聊这些，不能再这样下去了。”他终于开了口，心烦意乱地喝了口他的啤酒，他的思绪不受控制地被Tony离开房间的笑容困住了。那看起来好柔软，和顺，又温暖，真是美极了——太可惜那是冲着Natasha而不是他自己。

但他真的很想让Tony再像那样笑起来，全然放松地，真诚地，哪怕一次——就算为此付出生命他也心甘情愿。

 

四小时前：

“哦，嘿Steve！听着，我一直在试着给你的盾牌做个新的磁力回收装置，旧皮带看着有些磨损了——不管怎么说，我知道你相当喜欢它。我现在正在试着做个新的设计，我想着你愿不愿意下来看一看，看看在我开始动手做之前想要些什么改进？”Tony在某天早上突然问道，在Steve站在窗边喝着咖啡眺望远景的时候。

他被Tony的声音惊到跳起来，听见他的声音就够让人吃惊的了。通常情况下他都只是简洁明了地发个短信，把他召唤到实验室里快速浏览一下他要做的东西。

这股震惊一定写在了Steve脸上，因为突然间Tony就神色尴尬地退开了，手指在反应堆上紧张地敲打着。“哦，天呐，对不起——我想着你可能…但你显然很忙，抱歉，我不会——我不是想要突然打断你，嗯，我这就走。”Tony快速说，转身想要离开。不不不，Steve根本没有这么想，他太害怕Tony就这样轻易得出他不被欢迎的结论了。

他迅速地冲上前去抓住了Tony的胳膊，然后把他转过来面对自己。

“Tony，我很乐意。抱歉我表现得这么奇怪，因为你通常不会…直接过来问我。”Steve解释道，温和地笑着，用大拇指轻柔地摩挲着Tony的手肘。

他注意到Tony神色空白地盯着他手指抚过的地方，于是他急切地收回了手，脸因为尴尬而红了起来。然而他的手一拿开，Tony的双眼就轻微眯了起来，快速伸手想抓住Steve的手腕，就好像他不想中断这份接触似的。

“你现在能跟我来吗？我刚刚完成设计，我跟你说，那真的超棒。”Tony拉扯着Steve从厨房走向电梯，眼里满是孩子气的兴奋，Steve为之微笑起来。当他像现在这样的时候，当他一点都不粗鲁或者自私的时候，Tony Stark真的亲切极了。

当然，Steve开始意识到，也许Tony从来就根本不粗鲁，也不自私，也许Steve一直都是从另一个糟糕的方面得出了完全相反的错误结论。

他过去对Tony说过很多刻薄又残忍的话。从相遇的最开始，Steve就一直认为Stark所做的一切都是为了他自己。他仅仅只是看了他一眼，看着他熟悉的轮廓，就武断地觉得他就和那些不实评价里说的一样。

Tony邀请他们住到大厦里来？作秀，一切都是为了公众形象。

Tony为每个人设计武器？炫耀，当然了。

Tony在和Steve走在路上的时候突然遇到有人持刀伤人，然后不着盔甲地挡在Steve面前，被捅到内出血在急救室里躺了三天？这… 有些难以理解。

而现在，Tony兴高采烈地嘀嘀咕咕着，眼神明亮，步伐跳跃，是一种Steve从来没见过的样子——这感觉就像是有人拿刀刺进他的胸膛，让他意识到他之所以从来没有见过这些，是因为他从来没有费心试着让Tony感到快乐过。

他战栗起来。他一直都是个白痴，而他决心要改变这一切。

 

Tony和Steve在实验室里泡了三个小时，而Steve终于找到机会跟他说上话，事实上是终于找到机会开了口。

这让他想哭，想着他因为误解这个男人而错过的这一切。

当Tony开始某人身边放松下来时，那些刻薄讽刺和暴躁脾气就这样一层层被剥落了，露出他如此真诚，温和，而善良的内里，Steve想知道Tony是怎么做到把这些通通都藏起来的。Steve看着Tony所做的所有设计，当他问道他为什么要花这么多时间做这些事情的时候，Tony非常困惑地看了他一会儿，好像期待着Steve不用问也能知道答案似的。

当他说“当然是为了确保你们的安全”的时候，Steve感觉身体的一部分就这样碎裂了。

他一直以为Tony是在炫耀——他甚至当着Tony的面说起过（而回想起来的时候Steve真的恨透了自己），还不止一次。而每次Tony都只是沉默地坐在那里全盘接受这些指责，回过头来还是继续精益求精地改善他们的装备确保他们的安全，不管他们怎么粗鲁地评判他。

而Tony不仅仅这么善良，他还很有趣，很幽默，爱开玩笑。两个小时后Steve觉得自己仿佛陷入了爱情。

而他因为自己就是个人云亦云的混蛋而毁了一切能和他在一起的可能。

“你眼神都失焦了，Cap。我觉得你可能需要休息会儿——我太为你骄傲了，你居然坐在这儿连续听了三个小时听我胡扯些没用的东西，这能在简历里加一笔了。会有许多公司因为这个抢着要雇你的。”Tony说道，放下了他刚刚微笑着兴奋地解释的设计图。

而Steve所有的思绪都放在了Tony如此随意地说他自己无用上了。他认为Steve只是不得以才在此忍受他。

他搞砸了，他真他妈的搞砸了。天才/亿万富翁/花花公子/慈善家Tony Stark，他到底是有多看低自己，才让他觉得自己一文不值？

“Tony，我真的很享受这一切，你知道的。我知道我曾经…对你恶语相向——”

“哦老天，你刚刚是说脏话了吗？美国队长，行走的星条旗，具象爱国主义，大众——”

“Tony，闭嘴。”

“好的，抱歉，继续。”

“听着，我曾经像个混蛋一样对待你。我不知怎么觉得你就是那种人，而我甚至都没有费心去核实一下。我把你粗暴地划分到不好的那一类里——我真的对此非常，非常抱歉，因为我竟然浪费了三个月能和你做朋友的时机，那真是太操蛋了。我知道我配不上这些，但——我想知道你——你能让我有机会弥补错过的这一切吗？”Steve问道，真诚地看着Tony，感觉到热度爬上了他的脖子。

Tony看起来呆住了，他的嘴张开又合拢，反复好几次，消化着这个问题。

“你想…我们…成为，朋友？”他结结巴巴地问，巧克力棕色的眼睛因为疑惑瞪大了。这让Steve非常，非常想要揍某个人。

“是的，可以吗？”Steve问道，丝毫不想移开目光，不想给Tony任何理由让他觉得自己是在说谎（而想到有人曾经就此向Tony说过谎，他感觉像是有人一拳打在了他肚子上）。

“嗯…可以，Cap — Steve。我猜和美国队长做朋友应该算不上这个世界上最糟糕的事情了。”Tony回答道，抑制不住嘴角的笑意。“现在让我们讨论点儿不那么尴尬的事情。我知道你饿着肚子的时候会脾气暴躁，既然现在我们是‘好哥们儿’了，我应该被允许直接撵你去吃点东西，而不是偷偷在大楼角角落落里到处放三明治，希望你能找到至少一个。”Tony说着，站起身推着Steve向外走。

“是你放的？”Steve不可置信地问道。

“总有人需要确保你吃饱了。奇怪的是你总是几乎和我一样经常忘记吃东西，但你超级士兵的代谢影响你更多。相信我，大厦里真的不需要第二个Hulk，而你的饥饿力量比Bruce的Hulk力量是有过之而无不及的。”Tony解释道，笑着把Steve推进了电梯里，但他自己没有跟上去。

Steve不赞成地看着他——Tony在工作间里呆了至少30个小时，而且丝毫没有要离开的意思。

Tony看到了Steve的表情，然后冲他挥了挥手。

“我很好，Steve。我还有工作——但我做完了会去找你的，保证。”他说着，大大的笑容让Steve的心都跟着飘忽起来。

“做完了直接来找我，好吗？我想尽早试试。”Steve问道，电梯门开始合拢，他最后看到Tony带着微笑小小地点头。

Steve叹了口气，靠在了电梯墙上。刚刚这一切都让他觉得又快乐又揪心。

但也许这就是Tony。

 

半小时前：

Tony看着那昭示着Steve位置的小点，面部扭曲着。

那个身影混在其他三个人中间——他们都在游泳池里，那个愚蠢的天杀的操他妈的Tony鄙视的游泳池。

太经典了。

就下去叫Steve直接上来。你可以做到的，对吗？那一点都不难，你甚至不需要走到外面去，隔着玻璃叫他就行。

Tony把手插进头发里，深深叹了口气。

这根本不应该是什么大不了的事情，他苦涩地想着。

而最让人伤心之处在于，Tony过去非常喜欢水。他在加州的房子就建在海滩边，里面有两个大大的泳池。当他还小的时候，他甚至参加过游泳比赛，还拿了奖——有那么一阵子，在Howard鲁莽地掠夺走他天真的童年生活，告诉他总有一天他会继承家业成为一名CEO之前，Tony曾经想过要成为一名职业游泳运动员。他也足够优秀去实现这个梦想。

而即使不得不面对现实，即使他意识到他的那些童年梦想——做他自己喜欢的事情来谋生，而不是听他父亲的指挥——变得不可能之后，Tony也一直没有放弃对水的热爱，他一直在继续游泳，直到…是啊——直到那件事发生。

现如今他甚至都不能看着它，不然无论何时何地他都能感觉到那种水流爬过脖颈，浸没脸颊，渗进眼睛里的痛苦，像一种可怕的传染病一样蔓延过全身。

他想念游泳。但是没有任何，任何理由，能让他再踏进水池一步。

 

“Sir，你想让我通知Rogers队长装置已经做好了吗？”Jarvis问他，把Tony拉回了现实。

“不用，Jarv，我自己来。”Tony喃喃着，站起身朝电梯走去。

只是个游泳池而已，他没什么好担心的。

Steve正在和余下的复仇者们玩水球游戏，而且完全沉浸其中。Tony费尽了力气都无法吸引他的注意力，也没有其他任何人注意到他，即便他用力敲打玻璃也没辙。

他有点想直接离开，等Steve回来之后再来找他——但他都已经下来了。而且Tony真的很想要Steve现在就试一试，因为他晚上得去参加一个酒会，不然很可能就得等到明天早上了。

只是水而已。

“嘿，大伙儿。”Tony尽可能快活地冲他们挥手，想确保他在和如此大体积的水体共处一室时将内心深处的恶心掩盖在笑容之下。氯水的味道像是迎面给了他一拳，让他同时既觉得安心又觉得痛苦。

他确保自己尽可能贴着墙边站着，保持身后的门敞开着，好让他在有需要的情况下能快速离开。

Steve看见了他，他的脸庞像棵圣诞树一样被点亮了。Tony的心猛跳了几下（不，他没有在渴望这个，闭嘴。），然后因为Steve从游泳池里跳上岸朝他走过来而恐慌起来。

潮湿

“Tony！嘿，你来啦！Clint，你欠我十块钱，我告诉过你他在这周结束之前一定会来加入我们的。”Steve开心地说道，而Clint懒洋洋地用手指轻轻敲打着他的气垫，然后爬起来加入了Steve和Tony，他的皮肤往下滴着冷水。

Tony浑身战栗着退后一步，又一步，撞上了身后Thor坚硬如铁板一样的胸膛，他刚从更衣室里走出来。

“Anthony！Clint赌输了，我就知道你最终会来加入我们。我真高兴——你应该加入我们的水球之战！”Thor低沉地大笑着，抓住了Tony的肩膀，而Tony真的非常感激至少他身上是干爽的，他的手是温暖的。

“多谢了，伙计们，但我只是来告诉Steve一声他的装置做好了，他可以什么时候准备好了上来看看。我得回去了，还有些实验数据——”

“哦不，朋友。你现在既入虎穴，法律规定你必须加入我们一起找些乐子，不许反驳。”Clint说着厚脸皮地抓过了Tony的手臂把他往外拖。

潮湿潮湿潮湿潮湿潮湿潮湿

Tony在Clint的抓握里挣扎着，试着表现得轻松愉快，同时极力抵御内心那疯狂地吞噬着一切，就快要漫出皮肤的恐惧。他想要突然扭过身，折断Clint的前臂，想尽一切办法逃离这里——但他不想伤害他们。

“不，Clint，我甚至都没换上泳裤，而在你们告诉我穿内裤就好之前，我想说我没穿这种东西。所以这种情况下，我恐怕得要谢绝这项完美的团队活动，除非你们想看一副瘦排骨身材，顺带一提我还挺期待的，但我觉得Steve大概不会赞同。”Tony尽可能夸张嘲讽地说，双眼惊恐地从Clint看到决定加入进来拖拽住Tony另一条胳膊的Thor，不不不这个场景太熟悉了，恐慌正在变成全然的惊惧——

“那好吧，Stark先生，不如我们就这样把你合衣扔进水里？”Thor建议道，而Clint咯咯笑了起来，把Tony拖向泳池边，而Steve在后面大笑着——这一切都太相似了，这不可能是巧合。他们知道了，他们一定知道，他们所做的这一切都是为了要取笑他——Steve从来都不是真的想要和他交朋友，他只是想骗Tony下来这里好让他们能实施这个计划——他们依然打心底里痛恨他，而现在他们正在试图把他扔进水里。天呐，Tony的恐慌已经全面发作了。

“拜托了，伙计们，停下。求求你们，放我走吧。”Tony在他的脚划过水池边缘地时候低声恳求着——但是他们根本不听，就算听见了也不会停下来。Tony能看见唯一一个留在泳池里的Natasha，他能看见她困惑地盯着他，平静的眼睛凝视着他惊慌的双眼，然后突然间全然的恐惧染上了她的脸颊，她尖叫着让他们停下，Tony也尖叫着让他们停下。但一切都太迟了，Tony被抛到了空中——

然后他掉进了水里。

水，水包围在他的周身，彻底吞没了他。他整个人被扼在了可怕的，令人窒息的含着氯味的水中，双眼灼痛，肺部正在尖叫着。

手，又是手，他们抓着他往下按，把他完全溺在水里，缓慢地，痛苦地。他冷得浑身动弹不得，无法呼吸，心里只祈求着死亡快点降临。他不想再这样活着了，他根本不够强大…

他感觉到水从气管里流进去，注满了整个肺腔，他感到窒息，喉咙刀割一般的疼痛。他脑子里的某个地方想着，这只是个游泳池，他要是不想死就得赶紧游起来，但他的四肢在恐慌和惊惧中变得瘫软无力。他甚至开始无法分清楚真实世界和虚妄世界——因为抓住他身体的手是那么真实，而他无法分清这到底是不是因为大脑缺氧产生的幻觉。

汽车电池。汽车电池不能进水，不然他会死的，所以他不得不一直把它抱在头顶。即使他们把他淹在水里直到他只剩下半条命，他也得努力将电池举出水面。这让他的肌肉在痛苦中尖叫着，他的心脏已经被逼到了完全罢工的临界点。而正是因为他那颗愚蠢的金属心脏，他现在什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁看着自己死去。

尽管感觉到水流的阻碍，他还是尽力挥动着双手。他并不想让那些愚蠢的士兵把他拉出来就为了重新塞回水里，他只是想要解脱，他想要虚无——但是突然有手抓住他牢牢不放，Tony透过他模糊的双眼能看到红色和金色的闪光，不知出于何种原因，这让他疯狂跳动的心脏平静了些许，但不足以让他冷静下来。

他无法呼吸——无法动弹，被困在阿富汗和现实之间的某处无法脱身。他无法逃离水体，到处都是——

Tony浮出水面，在破碎的呼吸中舔舐着纯净的来之不易的氧气。有人在冲他大喊着什么，有人在拉扯着把他弄出水面放到什么坚硬的平面上，但是Tony正集中精神重新找回呼吸，甚至根本无暇顾及他正呛着水，更遑论他周围的空灵般的声音和覆在他肩头的手。

他自由了，他离开了水。他只需要挣脱开这些手就能离开，回到他的实验室，他的安全之所。在那里不会有人因为想要伤害他而撒谎要和他做朋友，不会有人把他径直扔进水池里就为了看他全然崩溃。

回他的实验室里。好主意。

他突然动作，好出其不意躲开钳制着他的人。Tony爆发出一个击肘，满意地听到前臂打到了什么柔软的东西。他没有耽误一分一秒，跌跌撞撞地靠他发软的双腿站起身，躲开另一个看不清脸的人，他正试图抓着他的手说些听起来似乎非常悲伤的话，但是Tony根本没在听。他在下一个出现的人脸上重重挥拳，内心里理智尚存的那个部分让他觉得痛苦而自责。但他真的太害怕了，只想着要逃开，所以他没有停下来道歉。他不知怎么找到了门，然后极力冲了过去，好像他的性命都仰仗于此。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve在Clint和Thor把正在扭动着发脾气的Tony扔进深水区时在一边咯咯笑着观看。他知道他们之前和他一直相处得不是很好，而他们也没怎么费心去叫他加入他们之间的活动。现下不管Tony怎么抱怨，Steve都觉得这只是男人奇怪的自尊心在作怪，这就是他没法找乐子的根本原因。

然后Tony真真正正地呜咽起来，Steve开始觉得这并不是一个好主意。

他困惑地眯起了眼睛，想知道是哪里出了问题。也许Tony不会游泳？如果是这样，那把他扔进深水区大概不那么明智。

他试着跟Natasha交换个眼神，他注意到她看起来也被搞糊涂了。她仍然在水里浮沉着，而且是唯一一个面对Tony正脸的人，所以她相当于是近距离看到他们抬起胳膊把他扔进水里。

就只是一瞬间，她的表情就突然变成了全然的惊恐，而Steve立马意识到有什么糟糕的，可怕的事情发生了。他试着冲过去在Tony落水前抓住他，而Natasha冲他们尖叫着停下。但来不及了，一切都来不及了，Tony翻滚在空中的时候身体剧烈地颤抖着，因为恐慌而扭曲着。有那么一毫秒他的眼神对上了Steve，而那眼中全然的彻底的绝望神色让Steve感觉到心跳骤停。

然后他不见了，被池水淹在了下面，溅起一大堆的泡沫和浮动的水花。

Natasha几乎是瞬间就开始朝他游过去，剧烈地拍打着水面。但Steve离得更近，他立马跟着Tony跳了下去，不顾氯水灼烧的刺痛睁大眼睛在水下寻找他。他潜得更深了，终于看到水里那个不断挣扎地身影，绝望地抽搐着想要挣脱出水面。

Steve发疯一般抓住了Tony一只颤抖的手，Natasha靠近了他们，搂住了已经神志不清的男人的腰，然后他们都开始拼命踩水上浮。恐惧和羞耻像绳索一样勒紧了Steve的心。

这一切都是他的错。

Tony挣扎着，即使在他们已经浮出水面之后仍然奋力想要摆脱Steve和Natasha的抓握。他已经完全失去了理智，剩下的只是全然的求生本能，和赤裸裸的绝望。

Steve用上了超级士兵的力量直接把Tony举过了水面放到地上，自己也迅速跳出泳池开始对面前颤抖着的男人实施医疗检查。Clint和Thor冲了过来，看起来完全不知所措。他们跪在Tony身边，看着他绝望地干呕着，抽搐着吐出大量的水，反复被自己呛住，然后在地板上蜷缩成小小的一团开始哭泣。

“这他妈到底是怎么回事？”Clint慌乱地大叫着，想要扶Tony坐起来，肚子上却挨了重重一拳。

“他被记忆全然困住了。天呐，我他妈怎么能让这种事情发生？我应该要记得的，老天，我他妈应该要记得的。”Natasha喃喃说道，伸出手臂轻柔地搂过Tony颤抖着的肩膀，Steve从来没在她面无表情的脸上看到过如此全然的懊悔。

她低声冲他呢喃着什么俄语句子，顺着他的脊背抚摸着想让他冷静下来，但丝毫没有用处。Tony依然在尖叫着，完全被困在记忆里，而其他人都不知道这是为什么。Steve颤抖着双手想要再次扶起Tony，他感觉到一股生理性的恶心。

他们到底他妈的对他做了什么？

“阿富汗。”她告诉他们，尾音颤抖着。Clint猛地抬头对上了她的眼睛，然后跌坐下来，用手撑着额头恐惧地呻吟着。

“阿富汗发生了什么？他到底怎么了？Natasha，告诉我！”Steve咆哮着，然后立刻就后悔了，因为这声音让Tony抽泣着蜷缩地更紧了。

Natasha眼里满是悲伤，然后她抬头看着他。

“水刑。他们折磨他，Steve，而那手段和我们刚刚做的几乎一模一样——抓住他把他浸到水里只剩最后一口气。我应该——哦，操，我应该要记得的。”她低声说着，继续对着Tony低语，轻柔地抚摸他的脖颈。

过了一小会儿，Tony的身体不自然地僵住了，Steve感觉恐惧已经冒到了嗓子眼，万一他们不小心杀死了他，或者重伤了他，或者——

Tony突然挣扎起来，用力给了Natasha的鼻子一个肘击，把她打得往后退。然后Tony站了起来，眼里满是狂乱的神色，像疯了一样跑向了电梯。

Steve试图抓住他，他害怕Tony独处的时候会试图伤害自己，但是男人以一种Steve全然没有想到的方式迅速流畅地躲开了伸过来的手。

Clint也站了起来伸出手，大喊着想让Tony停下来。而一阵闪电般的动作之后Clint也捂着鼻子倒在了地上。Thor和Steve跟着他朝屋里冲去，但他已经跑到了电梯里，电梯门急速地合上，速度太快以至于Steve几乎是整个人撞到了冰凉的金属门上。

“Jarvis，停下电梯，现在！”Steve抬头冲天花板大喊着，其他人也迅速冲了过来加入他，Clint和Natasha的鼻子都还在流着血。

“抱歉，Rogers队长。我的第一要务就是保护Sir的安全，而评估过刚刚发生的事情，我的数据分析出你可能会对他产生威胁。当Sir退到安全距离之外后，我会恢复电梯的正常运行功能。”Jarvis回复到，语气里明明白白透着凉意。

Steve踉跄了一下，惊恐地向后退了几步。

“Jarvis——我永远——我永远不会伤害Tony！”他恐惧地低语着。

“就像我说的，就刚刚的事件来看，我不认同。”Jarvis回答道。Clint惊呼了一声，Thor倒抽了一口凉气，Natasha看上去悲痛欲绝。

而Steve几乎拿不准他现在心里是一种什么样的情绪，那些情绪都挣扎着想要主导他的脑子——愤怒，后悔，恐惧，羞愧，和刺骨的内疚。

“我感到相当惭愧——如果三武士能看到我在做什么，他们一定会背弃我。在阿斯加德，为了取乐而激起他人在过去战争中的痛苦记忆可以算得上是最遭人唾弃的罪行，我配不上手中的雷神之锤。”Thor皱着脸说道，因为愧疚低下了头。

接下来的十五秒钟内没有人动作，而Jarvis刚把门打开告诉他们电梯恢复正常，他们就在一瞬间冲了进去。

 

“得有个人去看看他。天知道这种情况下他会对自己做些什么。”Natasha说道，擦了擦流到嘴巴上的血。

“Clint，Thor，出于显而易见的原因，你们俩不行。我可以去，但我的脸大概也不太适合。那就只剩下你了，Steve。”Natasha总结道，转过身来看着他。那甚至都不是一个问题，或者一个请求，Natasha在下命令。

Steve无声地点点头，决心不论发生了都要努力弥补。老天——本来一切都好好的。他在一点点靠近Tony了，操他的！而现在Tony如果愿意靠近他们任何一个人周围一百米远他都觉得无比幸运了。他在Tony无助地被扔进他最可怕的噩梦里的时候只是站在一边大笑着。在Tony看起来这会是个什么样？

 

电梯在工作间那层打开了门，其他人都没有动，只是看着Steve。

“挽回这一切，Steve。求你了，就算是为了我。”Clint恳求道，然后把他推出电梯。“我们在公共休息室等你。”Natasha补充道。电梯门合上，他孤身一人站在那儿。

Steve转过身，几乎步伐不稳地朝向Tony的工作间走去，玻璃面板通常可以看到里面的情形——但现在Steve什么也看不见，Tony打开了光线过滤器，而Steve只能看到玻璃上他一团糟的身影。

Steve试了他的密码，然后是Natasha的。都没用。Tony把他们全锁在了外面。

他试着敲打窗户，依旧没有回应。

玻璃看起来非常坚固，在尝试了一两次打碎它之后Steve放弃了，他不想再吓坏Tony了。

“Jarvis，拜托了，求求你，让我进去吧。Tony可能正在伤害自己——”

“我可以向您保证Sir没有对自己施行任何生理性的伤害。而如果发生这样的事情，我会立刻启动安全措施。”

“求你了！Jarvis！他可能没有生理上的伤痛，但我知道战后创伤对一个男人会有多大的影响。他需要有个人在身边！”Steve恳求着，像个疯子一样冲天花板大吼。

“有个人，但那个人不是你，Rogers队长。”Jarvis回答道，英伦口音中带着明显的刺耳音调。Steve冻住了，试图弄明白Jarvis在说什么。他知道Jarvis总是对Tony非常有保护欲——但在现在这个时候把他和他的朋友隔开根本就不是在帮忙。

“如果你觉得疑惑的话，队长，我可以给你放一段工作室里的音频。Sir刚刚给Banner博士留了一段语音——也许这个能解答你的疑惑。”Jarvis告诉他，然后走廊里充满了Tony破碎的声音，他话里那绝望的悲痛感让Steve不自觉地后退。

“Bruce，我做不到。我——我——我不能。我在乎他们——我那么——那么在乎他们，但是他们恨我，Bruce，他们根本无法忍受我。我以为，今天… 当S——S——Steve下来跟我说话的时候——我以为…他真的想要和我做朋友，”Tony呛出一声苦涩又颤抖的笑声，“但是操他的怎么可能，Bruce？没有人愿意‘跟我做朋友’，也许除了你和Rhodey还有Pep——结果他只是想找个机会把我骗到楼下的游泳池边，那个Natasha生日的时候我给他们建的游泳池。我知道我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，我知道也许我——我活该遭这些报应。但是Bruce，他们把我扔进了水池里。他们一直在大笑，Steve一丁点都不在乎我，Clint和Thor和Natasha也是，每一个人都是。我真的——我真的无法再忍受这些——“音频戛然而止，走廊里回荡着恐怖的沉寂。

“你现在明白了吗…队长？”Jarvis几乎是怒吼出声。

Steve站在门口无法动弹，他除了盯着黑洞洞的窗户什么都做不了。

突然间他像被抽去了膝盖骨一般无声地跌坐在地上。他抬起颤抖的手压在冰冷的玻璃上，感觉被空气扼住了喉咙。

 

Tony以为他们是故意这样做。  
Tony以为他们恨他。  
Tony以为Steve说想要和他做朋友是在撒谎。

 

“Jarvis，求你了，我知道…我知道你不能让我进去。但你能——你能把走廊里的音频放给Tony吗？”他问道，绝望地想要保持语调平静。

一阵寂静过后，Jarvis不高兴地答应了。

Steve停下来思考他到底能说些什么，到底什么能让他挽回他搞砸的这一切。

“Tony，我知道你能听到。Jarvis正在帮我传话——我现在正在跟你说话。我正坐在你工作间外的地板上，Tony——我不会离开一步，哪怕一步，直到我能确保你相信当我说想要和你做朋友的时候不是在撒谎，我是真心实意的。我不知道你的过去发生了什么，而那些经历里有谁让你在有人说想和你做朋友时表现得如此担惊受怕——但如果你告诉我他们的名字，我会带上队伍把他们收拾得干干净净。我保证，Tony。关于我们对你做的这一切我真的非常，非常，非常抱歉。我们应该要知道的，或者至少要事先征求你的同意再——再做这些事情。你不知道我们感觉有多糟糕透顶，Tony。我们只是尽力想让你觉得有归属感，跟我们一起互相玩闹。而我们用错了方式，大错特错。Tony，我——”Steve被自己的语句呛住了，感觉到泪水几乎要涌了出来，“我希望我能回到过去改变发生的这一切，我希望我能呆在实验室里听你带着傻笑谈论你喜欢的东西，而不是把你一个人留下而去到那个愚蠢的游泳池里。但我不能——我没法回去改变这些因为时空旅行暂时还无法实现。但我能尽力补偿你——而且我会的，我愿意做任何事情来让你感觉好一点。我发誓，Tony，任何事情。”

没有回应。五分钟过去，Steve依然安静地坐着，头倚靠着昏暗的玻璃墙。

然后玻璃突然变透明了，Steve快速爬起来朝里看，发现Tony就站在几英尺外看着他。他看起来吓坏了，眼圈通红，头发潮湿又乱糟糟的，衣服因为残余的水汽黏在身上。他仍然在剧烈地颤抖着，而Steve一把脸转向他，他就跌跌撞撞地朝后退，就好像是真的在害怕他一样。

这就是最后一根稻草了。

Steve流下了眼泪，那些滚烫的泪珠蜿蜒过他的脸颊。他终于意识到他们对Tony做了什么。

“哦，老天啊…Tony。”Steve低语着，摇摇晃晃地试图站稳，然后把手贴在玻璃上。 

“Steve，你…你走吧。真的非常好笑，哈哈，我在游泳池里玩得很开心——但玩笑结束了。我知道了，你们不想看到我。我知道了，理解了，队长。现在离开。”Tony急促地说道，声音从公共频道里传来。

“不，Tony，求你了，不是这样的，我发誓！这只是个意外，一个愚蠢透顶的错误！我如果知道发生过什么，我永远永远，做梦都不会让你再经历一遍这个。但我只知道你在造出反应堆之前被绑架过，我不知道你会恐惧——”

“那不是恐惧！”Tony大喊着，愤怒地把手里的扳手扔到房间另一头，然后弯下身来剧烈颤抖着死命拿手揪住了头发。

“Tony，冷静下来，求你了，别伤害你自己！拜托了，Tony，让我进去。让我帮你！”Steve哀求着，拿拳头击打着玻璃，眼睁睁看着他在自己面前崩溃。

“你他妈才不会想帮忙，Steve！你和其他人一样，你这个混蛋！我没有蠢到会在同一块石头上摔倒两次，别以为我是个蠢货！”Tony咆哮回去，跌跌撞撞地回到桌边按了个按钮，窗户重新变得一片漆黑。

Steve充满挫败地大力敲打着窗户，感觉到有一两个指关节几乎都要骨折了，但他不在乎——Tony不愿意听他解释。

“Tony——Tony，拜托了，听我说。看看我们在你走了之后在泳池边的录像。求你了，去看看，你会知道我说的是真的，你会看到我们真的不是有意如此。”Steve恳求道，打心底里希望Tony没有关掉公共频道，Tony还能听见他说话。

如果不是这样，Steve不知道要怎么挽回这一切了。

“Jarvis，他在看录像吗？”Steve打破寂静问道。

“我恐怕无法透露这个消息，队长。这是Sir自己的事情。”坏脾气的AI傲慢地回答道，Steve把脸埋进手里呜咽着。这丝毫行不通——如果Tony自己的电脑程序都无法原谅他，Tony自己怎么可能原谅他呢？

Steve想着如果其他人把他扔进暴风雪里他要怎么办——如果是Tony站在一边笑着看着Steve逐渐迷失在那些他挥之不去的梦魇里。

Steve自己都不知道，如果是他的话，他会不会原谅他的朋友们。所以他怎么能期待Tony会呢？

——————————————

 

Tony大张着嘴看着面前的屏幕。

他在桌边宽大又舒适的椅子上蜷缩成一团，一遍又一遍地看泳池边的录像。他能清楚地看到Natasha在那千钧一发之际猛然醒悟过来的脸色，她恐惧地尖叫着想让他们停手，但那时候已经太迟了。他看到Clint和Thor在Tony没有像他们预想的那样扑腾出水面的时候看起来有些惊慌失措，立马准备要跳入水中——然后Steve飞一般地越过了他们，猛地跳进水池里把尖叫的Tony从池底捞了上来。

而当Steve把Tony举到池边的时候每个人都冲了过来，看起来都被吓坏了。Steve和Natasha扶着他躺下，试图让正在挣扎着的他安静下来，Clint在一边用拳头死命拉扯着自己的头发，Thor惊恐地用手捂住了嘴。

“这他妈到底是怎么回事？”

是Clint的声音——他低头看着Tony，试着伸手去触碰他，但半途缩了回来。

Tony在脑子里一遍又一遍地思考着这个片段。

这他妈到底是怎么回事？

 

这说明….这只能说明…

 

放松的感觉像飞驰的火车一样迎头撞上了Tony，他长舒了一口气，意识到他刚刚居然一直都屏住了呼吸。

 

他们不是故意的。Steve没有撒谎。Natasha在乎他。Thor和Clint也在乎他。

只是一场意外。

Tony继续看了下去——看到Steve在Jarvis暗示他们会伤害他时脸上明明白白地写着对自己的厌恶，Clint和Thor沉默地站在一边，Clint注视着泳池，懊悔地摇着头，Thor整整两分钟一动不动。

而当这段录像停下之后，Tony又看了一遍，他看了三遍，四遍，五遍——每一次Clint大喊着“这他妈到底是怎么回事？”的时候，Tony就会觉得自己又放松了一些。

十分钟后Tony才想起Steve来，Jarvis说他还在实验室外面等着。

Tony在黑漆漆的玻璃上打量了自己一番，擦掉了脸上的泪痕。现在他最不希望的就是有人在这儿，目睹他如此脆弱的时刻——但也许Tony需要告诉Steve一切都好，都解决了，Steve可以回去他朋友的身边，而不用担心他不小心伤害了Tony。

 

“嘿Jarvis，把窗户重新调成透明。”Tony命令道，在桌子下方用力蹬腿，让转椅带着他滑到门口停下来。

Tony非常确定他听见Jarvis不赞同地抱怨着，但不一会儿窗户就被调亮了，Tony看见Steve蜷缩在那儿，膝盖抱在胸前，把头沉在两腿之间。他背靠着墙壁，甚至都没注意到玻璃被调亮了，直到Tony打开了门，朝他的方向探出头去。

Steve在门滑开的一瞬间猛地抬起头（以那样的动作速度，那一定会很疼的），然后在0.2秒之内站了起来，张开双臂猛冲到Tony身边，就好像马上要把Tony拖进他人生中最大的熊抱里。而几步之后他就停了下来，朝后退开，谨慎地盯着自己的手。

“我能…你看录像了吗？”他试探性地问，盯着他的脚，小心翼翼地开口道。

Steve看起来几乎和Tony自己一样糟糕——他在离开水池边的时候抓过了一件T恤穿上，但这衣服被他身上没擦干的水吸得粘在了皮肤上，而他还穿着没来得及换下来的泳裤。他那永远分得服服帖帖的金发现在乱糟糟的，看起来被Steve自己拿手攥得四处乱翘。他双眼通红，布满了红血丝。

“是啊。抱歉——抱歉我这么轻易地就下了结论。因为…我真的不太习惯——额，只是人们通常不，嗯，不愿意和我做朋友。啊，狗屎，这样听起来好像比应有的意思糟糕多了。我有Pep，Rhodey和…其他朋友”Tony不安地走动着，伸出一只手用力摩擦着后颈的皮肤。他仿佛仍然能感觉到那里有水环绕着，而他的手无法停止颤抖。背后的水湿哒哒地往下滴的时候Tony几乎要闭上眼睛来抵御那些可怕的回忆。

一切都太熟悉了。太真实了。

他的双腿自从他冲进实验室之后一直感觉很不对劲，而现在他第五次感觉到它们弯折起来，像是要将他猛烈地拖拽跪下，膝盖狠狠砸在冰冷的地面上。

但这次有人接住了他。

Tony感受到皮肤上传来的暖意，战胜了浑身潮湿的水汽带给他的寒冷触感。在Tony坠落的时候Steve过来拥住了他，用身体承接住了他砸向地面的力度。他有力的手臂包裹住了Tony颤抖着的四肢，紧紧地抓握让他充满安全感，但也让他知道他随时能从中逃脱。

“嘿，Tony，没事的。没事的，我在这儿呢。你很安全，好吗，我不会让任何人伤害你的，我保证。”Steve安慰他道，伸出一只手轻柔地梳理着Tony潮湿的头发。

“哦，天——天呐，我真的很抱歉，我…看在操他的上帝的份上，Steve，我真的不是个软弱的人，我真的不是，只是发生的这一切都——”

“Tony，我从来不觉得你是个软弱的人。别犯傻了，你是我见过的最勇敢的人，看在上帝的份上。拜托了，别把这件事想成你的一个弱点。你面对这一切，沉默地忍受这一切，本身就证明了你的勇敢。这是一个异常沉重的包袱，Tony——沉重到我一定没有能力像你一样坚持这么久。”Steve低语着，无意识地把Tony抱得更紧，而在意识到的一瞬间就又松开了些。这太艰难了，Steve想要用尽全身力气紧拥着他，直到他碎成一片一片的灵魂重新被拼凑成型。

“Tony，你为什么不告诉我们？”Steve小声问，想到了几周前Clint提出想建个游泳池时Tony看起来有多么煎熬。

如果他那时说了点什么…

Tony保持着沉默，但是无声地张开嘴，好像要说点什么。

“上一次我把我的软肋告诉了一个朋友的时候——他把这个直接从我的胸膛里扯了出去。”Tony开口了，他浑身变得冰凉，一只手蜷缩起来保护性地覆在胸前的反应堆上。Steve的脑子有那么几秒钟变得一片空白，当他反应过来Tony在说什么的时候，浑身的血液都冷了下来。

他当然在文件里读到过，但那寥寥数语只是简单地提到Tony的老顾问发了疯，用Tony的反应堆给自己造的盔甲供能。他根本不知道那个人曾经把这个径直扯出了他的胸腔。

“嘿，Steve，你能稍微松开我一点吗？超级士兵的胳膊有点要挤碎我了。”Tony咳嗽着，Steve立马放开了他，看起来满是羞愧。

“操，Tony，我很抱歉，我不是有意要伤害你。那个混蛋现在怎么样了？他被关进监牢了吗？”Steve问道，眼里燃烧着怒火。Tony看着他，笑了起来，笑容有些苦涩，然后他不自然地移开了眼睛。

“死了。”

“见鬼，我还想至少给他一拳。其他人肯定也很乐意参与进来。”Steve愤怒而口不择言地回答道。Tony仔细瞧着他，挑起了眉毛，然后让Steve长舒一口气的是，他笑了起来。这笑声听起来是如此美好，夹杂在他刚刚一直听着的抽噎和啜泣声中是如此清脆。

“你是在噘嘴吗？哦天呐，你好可爱，我怎么从来没见过你这个样子，Steven Grant Rogers，你这个小坏蛋。你是对的，我不敢相信我竟然错失了三个月的时机来观赏这样的喜剧。”Tony打趣道，微微放松了肩膀，露出一个紧张的笑容。看得出来他依然被困扰着——而Steve猜测那些不好的记忆也不会突然就消失得无影无踪——但至少Tony在微笑，在开着玩笑，像往常一样。

Steve尽力挣扎着想在Tony如常的话语里藏起他脸上的热度，但显然没有成功，因为Tony看着他再次窃笑了起来，眉毛几乎都要挑飞了。Steve在Tony想出一句妙语来加重他的尴尬之前迅速站了起来，冲去沙发抓过一条破破烂烂的毯子，然后拿回来重新坐在Tony旁边。他用毯子包裹住Tony的头部和肩膀，直到他被包成一个温暖的茧。Steve轻柔地摩擦着Tony的头，尽力让毯子吸收掉他头发里多余的水汽。

Tony全程一直注视着他，满脸全然的困惑。Steve试图躲避男人强烈的目光——他知道如果他看着他太长时间，他也许就会做些愚蠢的事情，比如亲吻他，而他不想如此占他的便宜。Steve一直在想着其他人可对他没这么温柔体贴，而每当此时他内心就燃起自从Bucky死后他再也没有感受过的怒火。他想要追杀曾经伤害过Tony的人，任何人，每一个人，然后对着他们的鼻子来一个美国队长私人订制版的老拳。

Tony曾经被那么多人打碎过——而Steve绝对不会让这种事情再次发生。有Steve在就不允许。

 

END.


End file.
